Undisclosed Desires
by L.Padfoot
Summary: Ela perdeu tudo... Ele tinha tudo e agora só faltava uma pessoa. Fic pós-Relíquias da Morte. UA. Lemon. DraMione. One Shot. Boa leitura :3 Atualização: a Beta mudou o nick para Iced Unicorn, recomendo fazer uma visita. ;D


N/A: Songfic para vocês meus queridos, que assim como eu adoram um DraMione. =3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu vou ser muito rica e vou comprar todos os direitos sobre Sirius Black. u.u

Beta Reader: D'Pocky

-x-x-x-

Undisclosed Desires

Entrou em uma agitada boate no subúrbio da Londres, uma área conhecida pelas boates de dança exótica. Era a quarta em que entrava naquela noite e a última da lista, já estava cansado e a ponto de desistir de sua busca.

Caminhou lentamente até o bar e pediu um uísque duplo, depois se dirigiu até uma mesa vazia e bem localizada. De onde estava permaneceria escondido pelas sombras e ainda assim teria uma visão perfeita do palco, o show estava prestes a começar.

As luzes baixaram e o holofote iluminou a magra e esguia figura sobre o palco, estava de costas e usava uma reduzida imitação de uniforme escolar, com meias arrastão e sapatos altíssimos. Ela lentamente começou a mover-se ao som da música suave e marcada.

_**I know you've suffered**__**  
**__**But I don't want you to hide**__**  
**__**It's cold and loveless**__**  
**__**I won't let you be denied**_

Draco nunca vira uma pessoa se mover com tamanha graça e leveza, não desde Hogwarts. Então ela virou-se e caminhou ao compasso da batida suave até o mastro plantado firmemente no centro do palco. Começou com movimentos fáceis e gradualmente dificultou o desempenho, deixando muitos espectadores de queixo caído com tamanha habilidade.

Apresentação acabada, ela saiu do palco com a mesma graça com que entrara, porém algumas muitas libras mais rica. Draco seguiu para os camarins, pois finalmente encontrara o que passara cinco anos procurando.

Hermione estava no camarim trocando de roupa. Pelas próximas horas poderia parar de sentir nojo de si mesma, pagar o aluguel do apartamento, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e sofrer com a eterna dúvida se acordaria para ver um novo dia.

Respirou fundo ao lembra-se como fora se rebaixar tanto. Às vezes a vida não era tão justa como acreditava quando tinha dezessete anos. Não prestou atenção quando a porta do camarim abriu, as garotas entravam e saiam o tempo todo.

_**Soothing**__**  
**__**I'll make you feel pure**__**  
**__**Trust me**__**  
**__**You can be sure**_

Paralisou completamente quando viu pelo espelho a figura alta, esguia e imponente parada na entrada. Merlin, há anos não o via e mesmo assim o bastardo continuava tão bonito, elegante e perigoso como sempre, como uma serpente. Virou-se lentamente, estava óbvio o porquê de ele estar ali. Matá-la.

Permaneceu parado junto à porta apenas olhando-a, quem diria que um dia a orgulhosa sabe-tudo se rebaixaria tanto. Não conseguiu evitar que a sombra de um sorriso perpassasse seu rosto. Era simplesmente irônico demais.

Hermione viu-o sorrir, sentiu-se ir da vergonha e humilhação ao ódio e orgulho num piscar de olhos. Ergueu o queixo e enfrentou-o. Se iria morrer, o faria de queixo erguido, assim como Harry e Ron haviam feito. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas ao lembrar-se de seus amigos, em breve se juntaria a eles do outro lado. Sorriu.

Draco aproximou-se dela lentamente, uma mão firme em sua varinha dentro do bolso. Viu-a sorrir com olhos marejados, e foi sua vez de sorrir. Ela provavelmente pensava que iria morrer como seus amigos estúpidos. Não, Granger era inteligente demais, forte demais para morrer como eles, mesmo um cínico assumido como Draco era capaz de reconhecê-lo. Não, Granger merecia viver, mas viveria de forma que fosse útil à ele.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__**  
**__**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**__**  
**__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__**  
**__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your**__**  
**__**heart**_

Fechou os olhos quando ele parou a sua frente, sentia a respiração dele bater em seu rosto. Engoliu em seco esperando o golpe fatal, o lampejar verde da morte certa. O que sentiu, no entanto, foi algo completamente diferente. Primeiro um braço a rodeá-la fortemente pela cintura então o familiar puxão no umbigo tão característico da magia de desaparatação.

Aparataram no silencioso hall de entrada da mansão Malfoy. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi uma possessiva e quente boca masculina se fechar sobre a dela privando-a do precioso oxigênio

Ansioso, Draco carregou-a escada acima. Precisava chegar logo a um quarto ou enlouqueceria de luxuria.

Hermione sentiu-o carregá-la, depois ele abrir uma porta com certa dificuldade. Mãos escorriam por todo seu corpo sem que pudesse evitar, o desejo a consumia de forma que jamais acontecera antes.

_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**__**  
**__**You may be a sinner**__**  
**__**But your innocence is mine**_

Draco deitou-a na cama, e livrou-se da camisa sem desgrudar os lábios da boca suave e suculenta de Hermione. Livrou-se das calças e das cuecas que de repente pareciam simplesmente apertadas demais.

Hermione não sabia dizer como, mas de uma hora para outra estava completamente nua em cima da cama com Draco Malfoy agarrando-a desavergonhadamente. Um lampejo de juízo riscou-lhe a mente que sempre fora motivo de orgulho, lampejo que foi sufocado pelo prazer intenso quando Draco sugou-lhe um mamilo sensível.

Afastou-lhe as coxas roliças e torneadas, o desejo ardendo em suas veias. Penetrou-a com um único impulso. E por um minuto, imaginou-se no paraíso. O calor úmido e quente de sua intimidade envolvendo seu membro rijo e sensível. Foi simplesmente demais para seu autocontrole.

_**Please me**__**  
**__**Show me how it's done**__**  
**__**Tease me**__**  
**__**You are the one**_

- Merlin, você é perfeita! – Draco gemeu em êxtase, enquanto suas investidas apenas aumentavam com os gemidos suaves de Hermione.

Os quadris mexiam-se ao ritmo da dança mais antiga da história, como se tivessem sido feitos um para outro, seus corpos encaixavam-se à perfeição.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__**  
**__**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**__**  
**__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__**  
**__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your**__**  
**__**heart**__  
_O ritmo aumentava conforme o prazer crescia, ondas constantes conduzindo-os ao cume do êxtase e então ao forte orgasmo. Ele caiu exausto sobre ela, a respiração ruidosa, o corpo suado pelo esforço bem-vindo.

Arrependimento provavelmente os assolaria no dia seguinte, mas naquele momento se concentrariam em aproveitar a ocasião.

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one_

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your  
heart 

FIM

-x-x-x-

N/A: Então o que acharam? Me dêem um desconto é meu primeiro NC. Por isso espero reviews. Ta?

Bjornes =3

Nota da beta: **gente, adoroficspervertidashuhuhu –prontofalei**

**Draco e Hermione é um dos meus casais favoritos de HP, e isso contribui para gostar mais da fic...sem falar que adoro essa música do Muse.**

**Deixem reviews, ela merece!**__


End file.
